The Life of a Babysitter
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: 24-year old Shun has to babysit 11 kids that belong to a woman that he hasn't even met as yet. Things may get hectic, but it will get even more wild when he meets her himself... Anubias is now thrown into the plot! IN THE PROCESS OF BEING RE-WRITTEN ON DA & WATTPAD!
1. Preface

**Me- Time to get this next story on the road!**

**Shun- How come you discontinued iSam?**

**Me- Kinda got bored, so yeah.**

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does own Bakugan Battle Brawlers!**

**Me- On with the show!**

**Shun- Ya mean story?**

**Shun's POV**

I'm Shun. Shun Kazami. I live an ordinary life except for one thing. I'll tell you later though. I've got some great friends and recently broke up with my fiancée, Fabia. She just- - -wasn't my type. We all got jobs at the end of college. Dan got to be a rock star, Marucho? A geek in science, Runo's a waitress and so is Julie, Billy got his own ranch and turned into a cowboy, Ace, probably a mechanic, Mira kinda got sent to be the queen's assistant in England, Baron's a mechanic like Ace but works in a different shop, and me? I got the job of a babysitter. Yes, a babysitter. That's one thing that sucks about my life.

**Me- Wow.**

**Shun- How dare you make me a babysitter!**

**Me- Ah, shaddup! * whacks Shun in the head ***

**Alice- Please review, peeps! =)**


	2. The Call

**Me- Time to get this on the road!**

**Shun- Seriously?**

**Me- Yup!**

**Don- Eyes for Colt does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers except for the eleven kids that Shun has to babysit! ( which counts me, as well. )**

**Me- So, on with the story! **

**Shun's POV**

I fell onto my couch, exhausted. I was all tuckered out after babysitting a 2 year old boy named Todd over in Tokyo. Before my eyes could close so that I can be at peace, the phone rang. I groaned as I fumbled for my bottle of rum and the phone. I took a drink of it before I answered.

" This is the Kazami residence, ready to babysit your children anytime." I said as I rested the bottle down.

" Hello, this is the Gehabich residence and I was wondering if you could babysit my eleven kids for just a week. I'm leaving for Greece in about half an hour for a conference and I was wondering if you could watch them for me?" the woman on the other line asked.

I almost fell off of the couch.

" _E-eleven kids? Man, that's the most kids I've babysitted! But, it can't be helped. I'll up for it anytime, anyway. But, man that's a lot of kids! Does she get married often?" _I thought to myself.

" Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll be over in a little bit." I said as I lazily got up from the couch and got ready. I took one more swig of my rum before leaving with a suitcase in my hand.

**Me- I'm so sorry that I suddenly rushed! I know that you may have suspected a longer chapter, but I'll pay you back by writing two chapters for Can it, Stupid!**

**Shun- She always keeps her word.**

**Me- And that's right!**

**Shun- Please review. If you review, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	3. The Gehabich Household

**Me- Let's get this show on the road!**

**Shun- For what reason?**

**Me- Especially for a ninja, you're really dense.**

**Shun- EXCUSE ME!**

**Me- * sweat drops * Anyway, I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers!**

**Shun- On with the stupid story.**

**Me- It's not stupid, Shun! Just enjoy, please! =)**

**Shun's POV**

I looked at the house before me. It kinda looked a bit like my house, except that it looked more tidier. I'm not the type to clean around the house, so I'm always messy.

I knocked on the door. A girl with curly orange hair and brown eyes opened the door and looked up at me.

" Are you babysitter?" she asked.

" Yup. Now, come on inside." I said as I picked the girl up and walked inside. I found the guest room, which was to my right, and put my suitcase down. I slowly lifted the girl off of me and walked into the kitchen to see my worst nightmare.

There were ten other kids messing around in there. One boy with wild green eyes and spiky orange hair tried to calm the rest down, but was having trouble in doing so. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. The kids jumped to see the owner of the loud whistle, who was none other than me.

" Calm down. Now, what do you guys need?" I asked.

* * *

><p>" So, why don't we get to know each other a little bit?" I asked after getting the kids settled down, getting them in their PJS, and feeding them dinner.<p>

" Well, this is Ada. She's the new addition to our family." the boy with wild green eyes and spiky orange hair explained. The baby had brown eyes, fair skin and hair that reminded me of Klaus ( note: eww...Klaus...had to use him for Alice's list of husbands ).

" This is Steve, Dolly, and Marie. They're all one." he explained. Steve had grey hair with those warm brown eyes. Dolly had curly orange hair and brown eyes. I remembered her. She was the girl who opened the door. Marie had green eyes and orange hair that was cut into a cute bob haircut.

" Then, we have the terrible twos. Chloe, Jake, Tara, and Marissa." he explained. Chloe had brown eyes and light brown hair. Jake had orange hair tucked in behind his shirt and sickly pale red eyes. Tara had brown eyes and Klaus' hair. And Marissa had curly light brown hair and brown eyes.

" Then, there's Maya, who is five and I'm Don and I'm seven." Don explained. Maya had orange hair in a low ponytail and had onyx eyes that looked like Joe's. ( note: all kids are fair skinned except for one kid that has the same skin color as Shun )

" And this dude is Shun." Don said. I was surprised to hear my own name. I was even more surprised when I saw what this ' Shun ' looked like. He looked exactly like me! He had black hair that was in a ponytail with those cold hazel eyes. He was wearing a mini version of my brawler outfit that I wore when I was thirteen.

" Whoa. So, what made her name you Shun?" I asked, looking at ' Shun '.

" She said that her husband that was named Shun had gotten a divorce with her after- - -" Shun was cut off as Don continued.

" Yes, this Shun dude and her got divorced after finding out that Alice was pregnant with his child. He wasn't expecting it, so he didn't want to be that child's father. When Shun was born, Alice was shocked about how much it related to Shun and named him Shun." Don explained. I blinked my eyes twice.

" Are you even supposed to be saying the word ' pregnant '? And how do you even know this?" I exclaimed.

" I sneak into my mom's room and read her diaries. And this Shun dude looks just like you!" he exclaimed. I was shocked as I heard my watch beep.

It was half past ten.

" Kids, time for bed." I said. The kids pouted but followed my orders as I shooed them into bed.

* * *

><p>I rested my head on the pillow in my bed.<p>

_" I was a husband before divorcing with this girl. But, I just can't seem to remember. Who is she?" _I thought as sleep overtook me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! I haven't been able to update! I was so busy working on my Card Captor Sakura fic Hong Kong, which is going well.<strong>

**Shun- I still wanna know if Don is allowed to say the word ' pregnant '.**

**Don- You don't need to know. * sticks out tongue ***

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	4. Meeting Alice

**Me- Third chapter, here I come!**

**Shun- Great. Is Alice finally introduced here?**

**Me- Yes. She comes back from Greece and they finally meet.**

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Shun's POV**

I fell onto the couch, exhausted after playing catch with Jake and Maya. Don looked at me.

" Are you alright?" he asked.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I said. The phone rang.

I tried to stand up, but wobbled back down onto the couch.

" I'll get it for you." Don volunteered as he walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

" This is the Gehabich residence and this is Don Gehabich, what may I help you with?" Don asked. I smiled. He acts like such a young man.

" _Sweetie? Is that you?" _a voice asked.

" Mom? Is that you?" Don asked. I almost jumped off the couch.

" _The mom? But, why is she calling?" _I thought.

" _Sweetie, can I speak to the babysitter, please?" _she asked sweetly.

" Um…Sure! Shun!" Don called my name. My face rose from the couch.

" Who is it?" I asked, still exhausted.

" It's my mom. She said that she wants to talk to you." Don said as he handed me the phone.

I put the phone.

" Hello, this is Shun." I said.

" _Hello, Shun! I just wanna tell you that I'll be here in a bout five minutes to give you your payment and to thank you for babysitting." _the voice said. I nodded my head.

" Okay." I said before hanging up.

" So, what did Mom say?" Don asked.

" She's coming in five minutes. Go tell the others." I commanded. Don nodded and went to go tell the others.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang as I put Ada to take her nap in her crib.<p>

" Shun! The door!" Don called out from the laundry room. I peeked my head inside the laundry room. Don had a pink apron wrapped around him for no reason at all.

" Why are you wearing an apron?" I asked, kinda annoyed.

" That doesn't matter right now! Go open the door!" Don demanded. I sighed and went to the door and opened it.

That was when I saw an angel. A orange haired brown eyed beauty was standing at the door.

" H-hello." I stammered, a blush on my face.

" Oh. Um...hello." she said as she walked inside. I looked at her more closely.

_" I've seen her before..." _I trailed off into my thoughts and went back into heaven.

Watching this girl was making me blush so hard!

" I...um...do I know you?" I asked suddenly. She looked at me with those chocolate eyes.

" I...really don't think so..." she trailed off. As she walked into the kitchen, I began to ponder.

_" Why does she look so familiar? It's like as if I've known her when I was in college." _I thought. She looked at me.

" So, um...thanks for looking after my kids." she said. Before I could reply, Don came jumping down the stairs.

" Mom!" he exclaimed as he jumped to give her a hug.

" Don, it's good to see you again." she said. Don looked at me with a very confusing smirk.

Me and Don started speaking through our minds.

_" What are you thinking?" _I asked.

_" Oh, it's nothing." _he said, replacing his smirk with a smile.

" So, here's your pay and thanks for babysitting! Hope you can babysit again!" the girl exclaimed, handing me $100.

" By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

" It's Alice. Alice Gehabich." she smiled before ushering me out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And it looks like I'll stop right here.<strong>

**Shun- No fair...**

**Alice- R&R, please! If you do, a virtual cup cake will be yours for free! =)**


	5. What Is Going On?

**Me- Alright! Time to update! Sorry that I couldn't update. So much to do! Ugh!**

**Shun- Ah, puh-lease. **

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Alice's POV**

" _That face…looks so familiar." _I thought. I set Don down and sat down on the couch in the living room.

" Mom, are you alright?" Don asked. I nodded my head.

" Yes, sweetie. I'm just fine. I just need some time to think about something." I said. Don looked at me.

" Is it about Shun? Our babysitter?" Don asked. I looked at him suddenly.

" H-how did you…" I stammered.

He smirked.

" Oh, it's just instincts." Don said simply as he went upstairs.

I sighed and rested my head on a pillow with one hand over my forehead.

" _Who…is he?" _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

_" That girl...who is she?" _I thought as I sat down on my couch. I grabbed the bottle of rum that was sitting there for almost a week and drank the whole thing down. I walked to the kitchen to open up another rum bottle.

My phone rang. I picked it up.

" Hello, this is the Kazami Residence." I said.

" Hey, this is Don." Don said. I jumped off the couch and landed on the floor.

" D-don? Why are you calling me?" I asked in surprise.

" Can I come over? I have something to tell you." Don asked.

" Well, I..." I trailed off. A long silence hung over us.

" Well?" he asked impatiently.

" Fine. What time?" I asked.

" Right now will be just fine." Don said.

" Okay." I said as I hung up. I took a drink of rum and looked up at ceiling. Pictures of that girl swarmed in my head. Then, I saw pictures of a divorce form wander into view. My eyes widened in shock.

_" A...divorce form? What is going on? Maybe the rum's just making me imagine things." _I thought as I set aside my rum bottle and looked at the ceiling again. But, to no avail, the divorce form took shape again. It was raiding my head. I tried to think of something else, but my mind kept reverting to the divorce form.

_" What does this have to do with anything? I mean, I don't remember signing a divorce form. But, why do I keep thinking of it? And mostly, that girl is somewhat suspicious. Why does she keep wandering into my head? If the rum's not making me think of these things, then what is?" _I thought as I took one more drink of my rum and began to doze off.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Hm...<strong>

**Shun- A divorce sheet, eh? Why am I even thinking of that?**

**Me- Don't ask me!**

**Don- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie for free! =)**


	6. Blind Date Preparations

**Me- Time to do this!**

**Shun- * sarcastic * I know, right?**

**Me- Stop being sarcastic, stupid.**

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Don- On with the blind date preparations!**

**Shun's POV**

" ARE YOU CRAZY, DON?" I exclaimed in horror. I just couldn't believe my ears.

" Afraid not. You seemed so in love with my mom, I just had to do this! Don't tell her, though." Don explained. I huffed out a sigh.

" Fine, I give in. When's the blind date?" I asked.

" It's tonight at your house at 7:30. Make sure you make my mom happy, or you'll be sorry." Don threatened before walking out to the car.

I sighed.

" What am I getting myself into?" I wondered out loud as I rested on the couch and took another drink of rum.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

The clock striked 7 and I was dressed in something casual. I was wearing a pink camo tank with Bermuda shorts and light pink flip flops. I combed my hair and put it in a side ponytail. I walked downstairs and saw everyone and my caretaker, Mira, gaping at me.

" What? It's only a blind date." I pouted.

" But, you look so gorgeous." Mira pointed out. I blushed at her comment.

" Aw...you're making me blush." I hid my face.

" Here's the address. I got it from your blind date, Sh- - -" Don was cut off as Mira clamped her hand over his mouth and gave me the paper that Don had.

" You can't tell who the blind date is, dummy." Jake pointed out.

" That's correct." Maya agreed. Don smiled sheepishly.

I looked at the address that was written on the paper.

**487 Blossom Walk, lights on by door and red Mustang out in front**

I looked at my watch. It was already 7:15.

_" Shoot, I'm going to be late." _I cursed under my breath.

I snatched my Gucci bag from the coffee table and headed for the door.

" I gotta go. Guys, take care and be good to Mira!" I called out before running out the door and into my white Porsche**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

I combed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror.

_" Why does Don have to do this to me? Probably doing the matchmaking duties like Julie." _I thought.

I was wearing a white shirt from Rock Band 2 with cargo shorts and socks. My hair was cut short just recently.

As I set up everything, the doorbell rang. I tried to seem happy about this.

_" Showtime." _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Alright! Next chapter is the blind date!<strong>

**Shun- Oooh, Don. You're so sneaky.**

**Don- I know! Aren't I just a sneak?**

**Me- Yup. Anyway, R&R! If you do, you can get a virtual pie for free! =)  
><strong>


	7. The Blind Date

**Me- I just wanna do this.**

**Shun- O…kay?**

**Me- Oh, shut it, Shun. * whacks Shun***

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- On with the blind date!**

**Alice's POV**

I rang the doorbell.

" I hope he's home…" I thought. I started to doubt that he was ever going to open the door for me.

I rang the doorbell again. The door flung open to reveal…

" Man, I heard you ringing the doorbell. Can't you be…" he trailed off as he stared at me.

" A-alice?" he stammered.

" Shun? What a coincidence." I said while cursing under my breath.

" So, come in." he said as he stepped aside so that I can walk inside. It kinda looked like my place, but it was a little…untidy.

We just stood there in silence, not knowing what to do.

_" I'm stuck with the babysitter! Ack!"_ I screamed in my head.

_" I'm stuck with her. That Don…"_ Shun thought.

" So…" Shun trailed off.

" So…" I trailed off. We stared at each other for a little while before Shun broke the silence.

" You want dinner?" he asked. I nodded my head.

" Sure." I said.

* * *

><p>We sat on the couch, watching some romantic comedy movie. I curled up right next to him on the couch. I got to learn a little bit about Shun. His favorite colors are black, purple, and green. He also got the job of a babysitter after college. Then, one thing shocked me. He said that he went to Wardington University.<p>

" Wardington University?" I asked in shock. He looked at me.

" Yeah, why?" he asked.

" Well, I met this guy named Shun there and we were married for a while until I had Shun, my child." I explained.

" Oh." he said, his mouth making an oval shape.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Meanwhile...~<strong>

* * *

><p>Don looked at the couple through his binoculars in the cherry blossom tree. A camera was hanging down from the strap that was tight around his neck.<p>

_" Why won't they just kiss already? The kiss is what I'm after for crying out loud!" _Don screamed to himself as he continued to spy. Then, a lightbulb flickered on in his head.

_" Heh. How about I turn off the electricity in the house? Then, they won't be able to see and they'll end up kissing. And I'll cut the cable, too." _Don thought evilly as he got out of his perch and went to find the cables and wires for the job.

* * *

><p>As we continued to watch the movie, the lights turned off and the TV shut down. I looked around at the darkness in shock.<p>

" Shun?" I called out.

" I'm right by the light switch." he said as he flipped the light switch up. I hoped that the lights will turn on, but it was still dark.

" Shun...what happened?" I asked.

" It looks like someone might've cut the cable for both electricity and TV cable." Shun declared.

" Oh great..." I trailed off. I tried to lean on Shun's shoulder, but he wasn't there.

" Shun?" I called out as I walked across the room clumsily. Then, I felt something soft press on my lips. I backed up, the my lips still on top of this substance. I fell onto the couch and the thing fell on top of me.

Once I got accustomed to the dark, I realized that I was kissing Shun.

_" Ack! What am I doing?" _I screamed to myself. But, I kissed back, enjoying the kiss as we laid there on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Back with Don ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Don smirked as he looked at them through his camera, which he had switched the lenses for night vision lenses.<p>

" Heh. Say cheese." Don smirked evilly as he snapped the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>~ The next day ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to find Shun underneath me on the couch. I gasped silently as I realized the position that we were in.<p>

" Shun?" I whispered. Shun woke up and saw that I was on top of him.

" H-how did we end up like this?" he stammered, his face turning red.

_" He looks so cute like that." _I thought.

" I have no clue." I lied. I knew clearly what happened, but I didn't want to freak him out or anything.

" Okay. Now, can you please get off of me?" he asked. I blushed in embarrassment as I got off of him.

" I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble. I'll be going now." I said as I headed for the door. Before my hand could reach the doorknob, Shun grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a deep kiss. I wrapped my free arm around his neck while his free arm snaked around to my waist.

We broke away panting.

" By the way, thanks for that kiss last night." he whispered before he let go of me. I blushed slightly and walked outside to my car.

I waved goodbye and Shun waved goodbye in response.

I drove off and then realized something.

" Crap!" I exclaimed.

I had forgotten my Gucci purse.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! Sorry if I suck at writing blind dates.<strong>

**Mira- Don! Bad boy!**

**Don- Well, then!**

**Alice- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual muffin for free! =)**

*** ( by the way, the muffin is for Akiko J. Suzuki and other reviewers! )  
><strong>


	8. An Excuse To Come Over

**Me- Sorry if I couldn't get to update for who knows how long! I've been all over the place in San Antonio, Texas and I've been living it up in Schitterbahn. And the sad thing was that we only went to one water park. =`( But, the good thing is that I'm back!**

**Shun- You think I'm happy you're back?**

**Me- You are so annoying.**

**Shun- Thank you.**

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- And before we begin, I had a review about how many husbands Alice had. Well, she married Joe, Shadow, Klaus, and Shun ( she still doesn't know that Shun is the one that she had married; thinks that he is an ordinary babysitter ). And then I a review from Starbright-708. She asked if Don is Shun's son. And my answer to that is...no. Don is one of Alice's eleven kids and the oldest.  
><strong>

**Alice- On with the story!**

**Shun's POV**

As the clock striked twelve, the phone rang. I lazily fumbled for my cell phone.

" Hello?" I answered.

" _Shun? It's me, Alice." _Alice said.

I jumped.

" Um…hey, Alice." I stammered.

" _Can you please come over?" _she asked.

I wanted to ask her why, but refrained from doing so.

" …Sure?" I answered uncertainly.

" _Oh, thank you so much!" _Alice exclaimed as she hung up. I sighed and walked to get my sandals. When I saw a Gucci purse on the coffee table, I began to ponder.

" _Her purse is still here? Well, I guess I'll go bring it to her." _I thought as I snatched the purse and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I straightened my skirt as the doorbell.

_" Let's just hope he brought my purse." _I thought. I opened the door to reveal Shun...holding my Gucci bag.

" Hello, Shun!" I said cheerfully. He handed me my purse.

" Is this yours, by any chance?" he asked.

" Yes, it is! Thank you." she said.

" Well, come on inside." I said as I moved out of the way for Shun to come in. Shun walked inside.

" Come. I want to talk to you in private." I said as I grabbed Shun's hand and pulled him up the stairs. Don came bounding down the stairs and eyed us.

" What are you guys going to do?" he asked evilly.

" Nothing, Don." I stated.

" But, it looks like you guys will be doing something, like let's say...kissing?" Don asked mischievously.

My face turned red and I could've sworn that Shun's face was red as well.

" T-that is true, young man! Now, go get some lunch." I stammered as I pulled Shun up the stairs and into my room. I kept the door open and led Shun to my bed.

" So, what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and began.

" You see, the only reason I invited you here was so that way, I could get my purse back." I explained.

" I would've guessed it." Shun said, a smirk forming on his face.

" You knew that was why I invited you?" I asked in surprise.

" Yeah. Once I saw your purse, I was thinking that you would've called me so that I could bring your purse." he explained, the smirk erased from his lips.

" Oh." I said, my mouth making an oval shape.

We sat there in silence, not knowing what to do next. We looked at each other long enough before I started to lean in.

Shun leaned in as well. Before our lips could make contact, Don barged into the room.

" I told you! I knew it! You guys were kissing!" Don exclaimed, pointing at us.

We pulled apart from each other and blushed.

" D-don! You're done with lunch already?" I asked in surprise.

" Well, duh! I only ate half a grilled cheese sandwich." Don said.

" Don, you bad boy! Come on, downstairs." I said sternly as I grabbed Don by the back of his shirt and we walked downstairs. Shun followed and went to the door to put on his sandals.

" I'm leaving, Alice." he called out. I put Don in the time out corner and went to wave good bye to Shun.

" Thanks for coming! Bye, Shun!" I said as his red Mustang sped down the road.

_" Now, to deal with Don." _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

I drove to my house. I grabbed a bottle of rum, popped the cap off and took a drink of it. I rested the bottle in the cup holder and continued to drive.

As I kept driving, an image of me and a girl that looked like Alice in a wedding hall popped in my head. I apparently got startled and the car skidded. It landed on the curb. I stopped the engine and rubbed my temples.

_" Not again. This time, I'm seeing me and this girl that looks a lot like Alice at a wedding hall! Am I hallucinating or had this happened in the past? Now, I don't know what's true anymore." _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Shun- Why did I see a wedding hall?**

**Me- It's your vision. I'm not the one marrying my crush, Colt in the wedding hall! =(  
><strong>

**Shun- Oooh. Is Colt your crush?**

**Me- * blushes * S-shut up!**

**Alice- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	9. A New Ally In Matchmaking

**Me- Hello, guys! I'm so sorry I couldn't get the time to update!**

**Shun- Whatever. It doesn't matter now.**

**Don- Plus, this story has 24 reviews so far and she is only on chapter 8! Thanks for all the support!**

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan or the scene from volume four of Kamichama Karin Chu!**

**Me- On with the story! And now, you get to know what's going on in your little matchmaker's head!**

**Don's POV**

I turned the shower off. I yanked a towel out from the rack and dried my hair and wrapped the towel around myself.

I looked at myself in the mirror and grabbed the bottle of gel.

I was going out to my friend's house. Her name is Claire.

She's really pretty, with dark violet eyes and dirty blonde hair in a side ponytail.

I always get all hanyan whenever I'm beside her. Plus, I've developed a crush on her two years ago when we went to a summer house in Los Angeles.

" Don! Hurry up!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. I pulled my green polo on before heading downstairs.

I headed to the kitchen, opened the candy jar, and popped a mint in my mouth.

" Ready!" I called out as me and my mom got into the car and drove off to Claire's house.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At Claire's house ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Once I opened the door, Claire greeted me.<p>

" Hey." she said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

" H-hey." I stammered as I walked inside.

She led me to her living room and I sat down by the coffee table.

" I'll be right back. I need to brew the tea and then we'll talk, okay?" Claire asked.

I nodded my head.

" Okay." I said as she walked off into the kitchen.

I stared off into space as I looked down the hallway.

" _I better pray that her sister Tammie isn't here." _I kneeled down in prayer position and began to mumble a prayer silently.

" Donnie!" a high pitch squeal came from the front door.

I turned around but wished I hadn't.

Tammie was by the front door in a neon green one piece swimsuit with grey shorts and her dirty blonde hair was damp and stuck to her face and neck.

She dropped her pool items and ran to hug me.

I was sucked into a suffocating hug.

" Oh, I missed my little Donnie sooooooooooo much!" she cooed as she turned my face so that I was facing her.

" Tammie, can you please- - -" I was cut off as Tammie gave me a kiss.

" _Gak! She stole my first kiss!" _I whined in my head.

Claire came in at just that time and her tray with tea in it fell.

I pushed Tammie off and looked at Claire. Her eyes were glazed with tears.

She ran off.

" Claire!" I yelled as I tried to run after her, but Tammie grabbed my hand.

" Please stay, Donnie." she said.

I broke out of her grasp.

" I need to check on Claire." I said as I raced to her room.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to find Claire sprawled on her bed, crying.<p>

" Claire…" I breathed out.

She rose her head to stare at me. Then, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at me.

I tried to dodge, but the pillow ended up hitting my face.

" GO AWAY!" she screamed. But, that didn't make me leave.

Instead, I walked over to her and threw her over my shoulder.

She pounded my back with her fists.

" Let go! Let go!" she wailed as she continued pounding my back and flailing.

I finally reached the backyard and dropped her onto the grass.

Before she could crawl away, I pinned her to the grass and straddled her.

" Claire, if I were to kiss you, where would you want it?" I asked.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

We stayed like that in silence until she replied.

" O-okay…on my cheek." she stammered shakily.

I read her mind and crashed my lips on top of hers. Her eyes widened in shock.

I pulled away after a few seconds and kissed her cheek.

" You like that?" I asked huskily.

" Yeah…" she breathed out.

I got off of her and laid there on the grass.

A long and awkward silence hung over us.

" So, why are you here?" she asked.

" It's because of my mom." I said.

" Why? Did she do something wrong?" she asked.

I laughed lightly.

" No. You see, we have a babysitter and his name is Shun and it seems to be that my mom and the babysitter like each other. So, I set them up on a blind date and they ended up having their first kiss. And, I want them to become closer." I explained.

Claire looked at me, engrossed with every word I said.

" And my guess is, you want me to help you?" she asked.

" Bingo." I said.

" _Man, how does she know these things?" _I asked myself.

" Well, I'll help you under one condition…" she trailed off, twiddling with her thumbs

" And that is?" I asked.

" Kiss me again." she commanded.

I was taken aback, but gave her a peck on the cheek.

" Not that kind!" she whined before wrapping her hand around my neck and pulling me into a rough kiss.

" Is that all you want?" I asked.

" Yup. Now, I'll help you." she said.

" Okay." I said.

" First things first: how about we make them go on another date?" she wondered as we began to talk about various places where my mom and Shun should go.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Ah, now it seems Don had gained an ally and it turns out to be his crush Claire!<strong>

**Tammie- KYAAAA! I want my little Donnie!**

**Don- * runs off * Leave me alone!**

**Claire- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual muffin! =)**


	10. Set Up For Yet Another Date

**Me- Hey guys! **

**Shun- …**

**Me- * sweat drops ***

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Shun's POV**

I slammed the car door closed and walked into King Soopers. ( A/N: Yup, ladies and gentlemen. King Soopers. That's where Shun buys his rum )

" _Now, what should I get?" _I thought as I walked through the aisles and picked up what I needed.

" I just need my rum and I'm outta here." I murmured to myself as I walked down another aisle.

Once I reached where the rum would usually be, my eyes widened.

" No more rum?" I sighed and looked at the sake.

" _Oh well." _I thought as I picked up the case of sake and began to go search for some almond chocolate.

Once I reached by the candy aisle, I rose my hand up at the same as another hand began to grab it.

I looked to see…

" Shun? What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

I looked at him.

" Fancy seeing you…and your girlfriend here." I said as I saw a girl behind Don.

Both her and Don blushed.

" W-we are not boyfriend and girlfriend!" they stammered.

I smirked.

" Well, it does look like it from the look on your faces." I pointed out.

" Anyway, I just came here for a chocolate, which I got successfully. Anyway, why are you here?" he asked.

" I'm here shopping. Why?" I asked, afraid that Don and his ' girlfriend ' had something up their sleeves.

Unfortunately, I was right.

" Great! So, will you take my mom out this Saturday?" he asked.

My eyes widened.

" I knew this was going to happen…" I grumbled.

" I take that as a yes. Meet her at the park at seven on Saturday!" he said as him and that girl walked to the cash register hand in hand.

I paid and walked to the car and drove away.

" _Seriously, Don? You just had to make my life worse." _I thought.

Then, I saw one of my freaky images. And this time, it was with me and that same girl from my last image at the ice cream shop in town and I smeared her face with hot fudge syrup.

I skidded and I ended up in my driveway. ( A/N: Lucky that he reached his place or else if he was on the highway, he would've gotten into an accident. )

I sighed and got out of my car.

" _What are all these images about? And plus, was I always this soft in college?" _I thought as I rewinded the image in my head.

" _Well, I'll figure out what's going on soon enough." _I thought again as I popped open the bottle and began to drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Heh heh heh. What's Don and Claire up to?<strong>

**Shun- Can you please show us a preview of what's going to happen?**

**Me- Fine. Here's a preview, but before I show you…**

**Don & Claire- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie for free! =)**

**Me- Now, here's the preview!**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

" W-what are you doing?"

" Will you be my girlfriend?"


	11. Second Date

**Me- Hey guys and I'm really sorry for not updating!**

**Shun- What's going to happen?**

**Me- I'm not going to give away the story, Shun.**

**Shun- * snorts * Fine.**

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Alice's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Mira had forced me into a purple over the shoulder top with dark skinny jeans with crystal studs at the hem with violet wedges. She had applied light makeup with putting my hair in a messy bun with strands of hair in my face.

I walked downstairs to meet the faces of all of the kids.

" Wow. Mommy looks cute." Maya pointed out.

" Aw…Thanks, Maya." I said to her.

Mira whistled at my appearance.

" Just gorgeous…" she breathed.

* * *

><p><em>In the car <em>

_I just can't wait_

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang.<p>

" I guess it must be Shun. I'll see you later!" I said as I ran to the door and opened it to reveal Shun wearing a black button up shirt with jeans and sneakers.

* * *

><p><em>To pick you up<em>

_On our very first date_

* * *

><p>" Are you ready?" he asked, holding out his hand.<p>

" Of course." I said as I took his hand and he spun me around.

* * *

><p><em>Is it cool if I hold your hand?<em>

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

* * *

><p>We got into the car and drove off into town. We pulled up at a fancy restaurant named Eternity.<p>

" Wow…" I breathed as I walked into the restaurant with Shun.

" Reservations under Kazami." he said.

The waitress looked up at us.

" Okay, right this way." the waitress led us a velvet stairwell and we reached up at a private table that was all alone on a balcony.

* * *

><p><em>Do you like my stupid hair?<em>

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

* * *

><p>" Here's your table. I'll be back to get your order." the waitress said as she disappeared. Shun pulled the chair out for me and I sat down and Shun sat down the other side.<p>

Shun took out a rose and gave it to me.

" For you." he said.

* * *

><p><em>I am scared of what you think<em>

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

* * *

><p>I took the rose out of his hand. It was a peach colored rose with a bit of magenta at the tips.<p>

" Thank you." I blushed.

" What would you like to eat?" the waitress asked.

We ordered and the food came fifteen minutes later.

" Enjoy." the waitress said before disappearing so that we can be alone.

* * *

><p><em>Let's go<em>

_Don't wait_

_This night's almost over_

* * *

><p>" Shun, what made you decide to take me out?" I asked.<p>

" Kids." he muttered.

" Don? Oh boy." I said as we continued to eat.

After Shun paid the bill, we went around town and we decided to go to an ice cream parlor for dessert.

* * *

><p><em>Honest <em>

_Let's make_

_This night last forever_

* * *

><p>" I would like to get one vanilla and one banana split." he said. He handed the guy ten dollars and we got our ice cream.<p>

I looked at him in surprise.

" How did you know that my favorite ice cream was vanilla?" I asked.

He shrugged.

" Instincts." he replied.

* * *

><p><em>Forever<em>

_And ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

* * *

><p>I spread some hot fudge syrup on my ice cream while Shun put some whipped cream, caramel syrup and a cherry on his.<p>

He pumped some hot fudge on his hand.

" Shun, what are you going to do?" I asked.

He smirked.

" This." he said as he dipped a finger in the puddle of hot fudge and smeared some on my face.

I gasped.

" Shun!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>Forever<em>

_And ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

* * *

><p>He smirked.<p>

I copied his smirk, dipped my finger in his whip cream and smeared it all over his face.

His eyes widened.

" Alice!" he pouted.

I giggled and dragged him out of the parlor.

* * *

><p><em>When you smile<em>

_I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

* * *

><p>We finished up our ice cream and went downtown for a while.<p>

We went into a clothes shop and I pushed him into a dressing room with some clothes and I went inside with a dress.

A few minutes later, Shun came out wearing a tuxedo and I waltzed out of the dressing room wearing a lemon yellow halter dress.

I smiled.

" What do you think?" I asked.

He blushed slightly.

" It looks nice on you." he said.

" Then, buy it for me." I said. Shun shook his head in approval and I went back into the dressing room and got changed into my regular clothes.

Once Shun finished shopping, we walked even further into town.

We passed by a Dipping Dots stand and we went to get some chocolate dipping dots.

The vendor looked at me.

" That's a pretty girl you got there." he said, checking me out.

Shun growled.

" Sorry, but she's taken." he muttered as he paid for the dipping dots and we walked away.

I giggled at his jealousy.

* * *

><p><em>I really wish it was only me and you<em>

_I'm jealous of everyone in the room_

* * *

><p>We dumped our dipping dots into the trash and walked towards the park.<p>

" You wanna go in?" he asked.

" Sure." I said as I took his hand and we walked into the park that was filled with cherry blossoms.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't look at me with those eyes<em>

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

* * *

><p>We walked up to an auditorium stage and saw that it was empty. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head softly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I dread the thought of our very first kiss<em>

_A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

* * *

><p>We looked up and saw fireworks booming up overhead.<p>

" Wow…" I breathed as I looked up at the fluorescent colored fireworks.

He jumped up onto the stage and I looked at him curiously.

* * *

><p><em>Let's go<em>

_Don't wait_

_This night's almost over_

* * *

><p>" What are you going to do?" I asked. He shrugged and looked around and spotted a guitar.<p>

" Well, hello gorgeous." he whispered to himself as he picked up the guitar.

When he came back with the guitar, I looked at him and then at the guitar.

" What do you plan on doing with that?" I asked him curiously.

" You'll see." he said as he sat down and began to play.

* * *

><p><em>Honest<em>

_Let's make_

_This night last forever_

* * *

><p>As he began to sing, I got captivated by his voice.<p>

" _Man, he has a nice voice." _I thought as I continued to listen to him.

I listened intently and I saw the curtain shake.

I snapped my head to the shaking curtain but didn't pay much mind to it as I continued to listen to Shun.

* * *

><p><em>Forever<em>

_And ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever_

_And ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

* * *

><p>Once Shun was done, I heard romantic music play from behind the curtain.<p>

Shun put the guitar back where he found it and extended his hand out to me.

" May I have this dance, Alice?" he asked.

I took his hand and we began to dance. At one point, he lifted me off my feet and spun me around. I giggled with happiness as we continued to dance. I rested my head on his chest and we began to waltz on the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Meanwhile ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Don and Claire smirked.<p>

" This is going like we had planned." Don said sneakily.

Claire looked up from her recorder.

" I know, right?" she said as the two kids continued to record and spy.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Back with Shun and Alice ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Let's go<em>

_Don't wait_

_This night's almost over_

* * *

><p>Shun helped me down and I jumped into his outstretched arms, making us tumble over and fall onto the grass, with me on top of him.<p>

I blushed and I could've sworn that Shun did, too.

* * *

><p><em>Honest<em>

_Let's make_

_This night last forever_

* * *

><p>I rolled off of him and we stared up at the stars.<p>

" Aren't the stars pretty?" I asked.

" Yeah, but they're not as pretty as you." he said.

I smiled.

" Aw…! You flirt." I said jokingly. He chuckled quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Forever <em>

_And ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever_

_And ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

* * *

><p>We stared at the stars for a while longer until Shun suddenly propped himself up on the grass with his elbows.<p>

I looked at him weirdly.

" Shun, what are you up to?" I asked.

He was silent as he took out a velvet box.

* * *

><p><em>Forever<em>

_And ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever_

_And ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

* * *

><p>I gasped as I stared at the box.<p>

" Shun, are you…?" he put a finger to my lips before I could continue.

He opened the box up and inside was a butterfly necklace with matching earrings.

" W-what are you doing?" I stammered, my face turning red.

" Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I was shocked.

" Sure!" I exclaimed as I hugged him and kissed him roughly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- That's it! This was the longest chapter I've ever written for this story and I had fun writing it! Plus, even though that the song is called first date and I really don't own it. Anyway, they're on their second date and the song is called first date. I just needed a perfect song to fit the atmosphere so I used this one! Sorry if you get confused.<br>**

**Don- And I hope you have fun reading it.**

**Claire- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual muffin! =) **


	12. Car Broke Down, So I'm Staying At Shun's

**Me- Hey guys and I'm so sorry for mot updating!**

**Shun- * scoffs * Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Me- * rolls eyes * You want me to get Runo on you?**

**Shun- She doesn't scare me.**

**Runo- Oh yeah? How about now? * pulls out mallet ***

**Shun- * raises hands in surrender * Okay, I give up.**

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Alice's POV**

After work, I sped off in hopes of seeing the kids. I made my old friend, Anubias, take care of the kids while I was gone, since he had nothing better to do and he recently quit teaching drama to the high school I used to go to. I heard a splutter from the engine and the car topped moving.

I got out of the car and kicked the tire.

_" This is just great..." _I sighed to myself, but I knew this street like the back of my hand.

" Wait, doesn't Shun live just around the corner?" I told myself, cause I knew that I pass by Shun's house in order to go home.

" Well, I better start pushing the car." I said to no on in particular as I pushed the car until I reached in front of his hose.

I sighed.

_" Is Shun even home?" _I thought as I played with the butterfly necklace that Shun gave me a week ago when he asked me to be his girlfriend.

I decided to take a chance and knock on the door.

I knocked on it three times before the door opened to reveal Shun only in sweatpants. I blushed, seeing him without a shirt on.

" Why are you here, Alice?" he asked. I pointed to my car and then to my hands that had gasoline dripping from my fingertips.

" That's why." I said.

" Your car broke down?" he asked me. I nodded.

" My phone's dead, so I can't call anybody and since this was the road to your place, I decided to stay the night." I explained.

" This is the second time you're staying the night at my place and the first time my girlfriend's staying at my place for the night." he smirked. ( A/N: Confused? )

I remembered that time when we had our blind date and I had ended up staying over at his place.

I nudged him.

" Aren't you going to let your girlfriend in?" I asked. He moved out of the way so that I can walk inside.

" You came just in time for dinner, cause I had ordered some Chinese takeout. You want some?" he asked.

" Sure, but can I use your phone? I need to call the house and let my friend, Anubias, know that I'll be running late and won't be back till tomorrow." I said.

Shun shrugged and gave me the phone. I dialed my number and heard Don's voice over the phone.

" Shun? Is that you?" he asked.

" Sweetie, do I sound like Shun to you?" I asked. Don paused before continuing.

" MOM?" he exclaimed.

" Shut up, Don!" I heard Maya whine in the background as a sock hit him in the head.

" Maya, that didn't even hurt." Don sneered.

" By they way, why are you at Shun's house? Are you guys gonna do ' it '?" he asked. I blushed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

" Don! Bad boy! I need to talk to Anubias." I said.

" Are you trying to cheat on Shun and ask Anubias to meet you for a date at the cafe?" he asked.

" No! Just let me talk me to Anubias!" I whined like a little child. It was only five minutes until I heard Anubias' voice over the phone.

" Hello?" he asked.

" Anubias?" I asked.

" Hey, Alice. So, why'd you call?" he asked. His voice always made me shiver.

_" How can he sound like that?" _I asked myself.

" Well, I need to tell you that I won't be able to make it back home tonight because my car broke down and I'll be staying by my boyfriend." I explained.

" A...boyfriend? How come you never told me? I thought I'm your best friend." he pouted.

I giggled at his pouting. If I were there to witness his pouting, I would have to say that his pouting was kinda cute, since I've already seen him pout.

" I thought I told you." I said.

He chuckled.

" No you did not, Malice." he smirked.

I shivered at the nickname Anubias always gave me.

" Well, sorry!" I whined like a little kid.

" It's alright. I forgive you, Malice. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he said.

" Definitely tomorrow." I said.

" Well, bye Malice." he said.

" Back at ya, God Of The Afterlife." I smirked before hanging up.

Shun looked at me.

" How long have you known Anubias?" he asked.

" Since kindergarten." I said. I looked at Shun and for a minute, I thought I saw flames of jealousy in his eyes.

Is he jealous?

Then, Shun smiled.

" Come on. Let's eat." he said as I followed him to the table and began to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the Gehabich Residence ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anubias' POV<strong>

As soon as Alice hung up, I put the phone and sat down.

" Dude, you seem glum. What's wrong?" Don asked.

" Your mom has a boyfriend?" I asked in shock.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Do you have a crush on my mom?" he asked. I blushed, wondering how he knew.

" H-how..." I stammered.

" Just by the look on your face and how you sounded when you found out." he stated.

I hid my face.

" How can you tell? From just one look, you can figure out so much about me." I murmured.

" I have my daddy's genes." he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Later that night ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I laid down on the bed and began to think.

_" Why do I have this weird feeling that there was a hint of sadness in Anubias' voice once I told him?" _I thought to myself as I thought back to our conversation before dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>

_" Hello?" he asked._

_" Anubias?" I asked._

_" Hey, Alice. So, why'd you call?" he asked. His voice always made me shiver._

_" How can he sound like that?" I asked myself._

_" Well, I need to tell you that I won't be able to make it back home tonight because my car broke down and I'll be staying by my boyfriend." I explained._

_" A...boyfriend? How come you never told me? I thought I'm your best friend." he pouted._

_I giggled at his pouting. If I were there to witness his pouting, I would have to say that his pouting was kinda cute, since I've already seen him pout._

_" I thought I told you." I said._

_He chuckled._

_" No you did not, Malice." he smirked._

_I shivered at the nickname Anubias always gave me._

_" Well, sorry!" I whined like a little kid._

_" It's alright. I forgive you, Malice. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he said._

_" Definitely tomorrow." I said._

_" Well, bye Malice." he said._

_" Back at ya, God Of The Afterlife." I smirked before hanging up._

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Flashback ~<strong>

I sighed before heading off to sleep so that my head could stop pounding from the intense thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

I tossed and turned as another one of my freaky images appeared once again. It was a picture of me and the girl that looked just like Alice fighting about something. I didn't know what we were saying but I caught something about a baby and how I couldn't be that baby's father.

I sighed.

_" I think I know where this is going. If I can just see one more image, then I could put the pieces all together so that I can figure out what's going on with me." _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Uh oh. Shun's beginning to piece everything together. Plus, I'm planning on making this a nineteen chapter story so keep supporting this story!<strong>

**Anubias- Funny seeing you introduce me when you haven't even seen me.**

**Me- * smirks * I have my reasons.**

**Don- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)  
><strong>


	13. Realization! How Come I Never Noticed?

**Me- Hey guys and thanks for all the support for this story!**

**Shun- What's the next chapter about?**

**Me- You'll see...**

**Shun- Um...okay?**

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- And on with the story!**

**Shun's POV**

After Alice left, I went to go rest since I didn't get enough sleep last night.

As I was sleeping, I saw a flashback of the first day of the second quarter at Wardington University.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Shun began to walk to chemistry only to bump into someone that was coming out of the principal's office.<em>

_ " Are you alright?" Shun asked as he helped the person up. He then realized that the person was a girl with orange hair and brown eyes._

_ " I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed._

_ He tried to calm her down._

_ " There's nothing to be sorry for. By the way, I'm Shun." he said._

_ " Nice to meet you!I'm Alice." she smiled._

_ " So...see you around?" he said._

_ " Sure!" she replied happily, smiling as the two parted ways._

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>" I got it!"<em> he thought to himself as he began to piece everything together and then, a light bulb flickered on in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At home ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I sighed as everyone helped me clear everything off the table and Don put Ada upstairs.

Once all the kids went outside to play, I rested my head on the couch, feeling horrible.

_" Why did Anubias do that?" _I thought to myself as I thought back to five hours ago.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~ ( AN: The time was 12:30 pm if you wanted to know. )  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

_I parked the car outside after Shun helped me tow the car to the nearest gas station around the corner._

_ I knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal Anubias...shirtless._

_ " Hey." he said._

_ " Hi, Anubias." I said as I walked inside._

_ The next thing you know, everyone pounced on top of me._

_ " Hey, mom!" they all chorused._

_ " Hey." I said weakly. Anubias helped pry them off me and told them to go and play outside._

_ I sighed in relief._

_ " Thanks for helping me there." I said._

_ Anubias helped me up from the ground._

_ " My pleasure, Malice." he smirked._

_ I stuck out my tongue._

_ We stayed in our position, Anubias held onto my wrist and me just staring at him until Anubias did something unexpected._

_ He leaned in and kissed me._

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I groaned as I placed my arms over my head.<p>

_" Why can't I get that out of my head?" _I thought to myself as I continued to ponder on the thought.

Then, I realized something.

" Anubias...likes me." I told myself.

* * *

><p><strong>~ With Shun ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

I finally figured it out. It's like adding two and two together.

I had met Alice on the first day of the second quarter at Wardington University. Fabia never liked Alice, and so, she tried to get us apart. Julie found out about how I liked Alice and was up to her matchmaking schemes again and ended up getting us together. On winter vacation, we got married and lived there until summer break, which was when me and her had a fight about the baby and we ended up getting divorced.

" I...I can't believe it..." I stammered.

_" I knew Alice ever since? How come I didn't realize it before?" _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Now, Shun finally realizes and Anubias kissed Alice? Bad Anubias!<strong>

**Anubias- * snorts * Not my fault.**

**Don- The one thing you didn't know was that Alice already had a boyfriend.**

**Anubias- Which I don't care about.**

**Me- Um...**

**Shun- R&R, please. If you do, you get a virtual muffin.**


	14. Another Plan

**Me- Hey guys! This story has five more chapters to go, and then this sotry is wrapping up!**

**Alice- Already?**

**Me- Yes, sadly.**

**Shun- I feel so sorry for you.**

**Me- You do?**

**Shun- Yeah, right? Did you know that what I just did was called sarcasm?**

**Me- * blows raspberry * Go die in hell!**

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Don- And enjoy the story!**

**Don's POV**

Today, I was going to Claire's house once again. I had to tell her about my mom and Anubias. Anubias was getting in my way of matchmaking and my matchmaking skill's next objective is to get Shun and Alice married. I checked myself in the mirror.

I walked downstairs and Maya smirked.

" You going somewhere, Onii-chan?" she asked.

" I'm going to Claire's." I pouted, my arms crossed over my chest and my lower lip pushed up.

" Is Claire your crush?" she asked.

" Is your mouth ever going to stop moving?" I sneered, mocking her.

Maya blew a raspberry before heading to the kitchen. I sucked on a mint and reached the car so that Mom can take me to Claire's house.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At Claire's house ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Claire opened the door and I walked in without hesitation. I looked around frantically, hoping not to see a certain blonde with a French ponytail.<p>

" Don, you don't to be freaked out. Tammie left for a sleepover and won't be back till tomorrow." Claire said.

I sighed in relief as I sat on her couch and Claire sat next to me.

" So, what did you need to talk about so badly?" she asked, her fingers going up and down my right arm.

" Well, it's a bout my mom and her friend, Anubias." I explained.

" Well, Anubias is a new one. Tell me." she said.

" Well, my mom came back after staying the night with Shun and her and Anubias were standing there, doing nothing. That is, until Anubias leaned in and kissed her. I was so shocked, but never told my mom that I was eavesdropping." I explained everything to her.

Claire looked like as if she saw a ghost.

" Um...Claire? Hello?" I waved a hand in her face. She broke out of her trance.

" Well...this is...disturbing..." she breathed.

" I know! He's gotten in the way of my matchmaking!" I whined.

She tried to calm me down before all hell broke loose and I began to trash the room.

" Don't worry about it." I said.

" Plus, Shun told me that he had married Alice before and didn't want to be our father! Crazy story, huh?" I said.

" Shun...was your father?" she asked.

" Yes. I just found that out yesterday. How can this nice babysitter be the one who didn't want to be with us?" I asked, rage in my eyes.

_" His family is twisted." _Claire thought to herself.

" You should let them talk about it." Claire chided.

I looked at her.

" Are you sure?" I asked.

" Yeah. Maybe if they talked it out, they can get some things straight with each other." Claire explained.

" Okay. We'll see how this goes." I said. I then began to think.

" But, what if it doesn't go well?" Claire asked.

" Then, we'll blame our failure to Tammie." I suggested.

We then broke out into laughter.

" Okay, then." I said.

I kissed her forehead.

" Come on, give me a better kiss than that!" she whined.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling her into a hug.

" Man, I love you..." I murmured.

" I love you too, Don." she said as we sat there in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! Now, Shun and Alice will have to talk it out and then, there will be a twist.<strong>

**Shun- And that twist is?**

**Me- You'll see...I've already planned out the ending.**

**Alice- You...have?**

**Shun- Make sure it's a happy one.**

**Me- * acts sarcastic * I will, I will, I will.**

**Don and Claire- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	15. Advice From Friends

**Me- Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Don- What's it about?**

**Me- You're just like Shun, trying to spoil the surprises.**

**Don and Shun- WHAT?**

**Me- * giggles * Yup, it's the truth.**

**Runo- Here I come!**

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan.**

**Me- And enjoy the reunion!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

I pulled up in my driveway and finished eating my Big Mac before tossing the bag away. I just came back from Alice's place and I had so much fun on our date.

We went to the movies, to the arcade and to McDonald's for lunch. Don was scowling at me once I dropped her off. I wonder if he hates me for abandoning him.

I opened the door to see champagne bottles pop open and the fizz squirt out of the bottle with banners all over the place and my biggest surprise: All of my friends standing in the kitchen.

" Surprise!" they all exclaimed.

" Hello, Master Shun!" Baron called out.

" Guys...what are you doing in my house?" I asked.

" We came for a visit, silly!" Dan muttered as we bumped knuckles.

" It's so good to see you!" Julie exclaimed as she threw herself at me. It took Billy three tries to get her off of me.

" So, how's life? You know, how is babysitting going?" Ace asked as he took a sip of champagne.

" It's going well. I also met this girl who is my girlfriend." I said.

" And? Who is the lucky woman?" all the guys asked. All the girls just rolled their eyes.

" Her name is Alice Gehabich." I said.

" Wait...isn't she the one that you married and then divorced her when you didn't want to be the child's father?" Marucho asked.

My jaw dropped slightly.

" Seriously? How come everyone knows that and I just realized that?" I pouted.

" Um...because I'm one of her closest friends?" Mira asked.

" Also, it's because you were born with a bunch of pathetic and dense stuff." Dan scoffed.

I whacked him upside the head.

" Shut up." I snapped.

Runo rolled her eyes.

" So, when you gonna tell her? You know you gotta tell her someday, Master Shun!" Baron asked.

" I think I'll tell her tomorrow." I said.

" You know what I think? I think that when you tell her, this won't end well. She freaked when she had Don and didn't know what to do. She'll freak even more when she finds out that you were that guy who left her all alone." Mira stated, remembering the time when Alice was going crazy and Klaus had to try to calm her down.

" Wait...didn't Don tell you about this shady Anubias guy?" Ace asked.

" Yeah, it seems like he's trying to steal the show." I said sarcastically.

" Then, tell her. See where it leads you to in your relationship. If it doesn't go good, we're here to give you a helping hand." Billy said.

I smiled.

" Thanks, you guys." I said before everyone filed out of my house.

I sighed.

" But...what if it doesn't go well?" I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Okay, guys! Next chapter: Shun tells Alice. What will it result in?<strong>

**Don- You'll be promised tons on crying, sorrow, heartbreaks, slapping and more!**

**Shun- You're being sarcastic.**

**Don- I know, I know, I know.**

**Me- Here's a preview if you wanna know part of what will happen next:**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

" W-what?"

" We had a past together. Don't you remember?"

" Of course I did, you lying snake!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Yowch. That won't end on a happy note on the piano scale.<strong>

**Don- XD**

**Shun- ...**

**Runo- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Me- Hey guys! This is the chapter where Shun tells Alice...**

**Dan- How will she take it?**

**Me- You're not even in this chapter, so get out! * kicks Dan out the door ***

**Shun- * rolls eyes * He's pathetic.**

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- And enjoy!**

**Shun's POV**

I sat down in a shady tree in the park, waiting for Alice to arrive. I hoped that she would forgive me for what I've done in the past. But, what if it doesn't work out as planned?

I played the phone conversation again and again in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>" Hello?" Alice's voice floated over the cell phone.<em>

_ " Hey, Alice. This is Shun." Shun said._

_ " So...why'd you call?" she asked._

_ " Can I talk to you at the park today?" he asked._

_ " Sure! What time?" Alice said cheerfully._

_ " How about at one?" he asked._

_ " Sure! I'll see you then!" she chirped as she hung up._

_ Shun sighed and placed his phone down and took a drink of sake._

_ " I just hope she stays happy..." Shun told himself._

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I loved hearing her melodic voice over and over again.<p>

" Hello? Shun?" that same voice said as a hand was waved in my face.

I snapped out of my trance and looked into Alice's chocolate orbs. She was wearing a white tank with a lilac cardigan with skinny jeans and grey flats.

" Oh. Hey, Alice." I stated.

" So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

I led her to the auditorium in the center of the park and pulled her behind the curtains. I flicked on a few lights and looked directly at her.

She had a wide grin on her face.

_" Alice, this is gonna be tough. That cute smile that I love will fade away once I say what I needed to say." _I thought.

I cleared my throat.

" I really don't know how to put this..." I trailed off.

" It's alright. I'll accept it either way." she chirped.

_" Don't lie, Alice. You won't accept what I have to say. After all, I broke your heart in the past, anyway." _I thought to myself.

" Okay. You see..." I trailed off, still looking at Alice.

She cocked her head sideways, her hair falling to frame her face.

" We...we...we had a past together." I said, waiting for Alice to reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I didn't think I heard him right. We had a past together?

_" No wonder he looked so familiar when I first saw him!" _I thought.

I felt different emotions right now, but mostly, I was angered.

" W-what?" I stammered.

" We had a past together. Don't you remember?" he asked.

" Of course I did, you lying snake!" I snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

Her smile right away turned into a frown. I was afraid this would happen.

Once I heard her call me a lying snake, I knew already that this will not end well.

" Alice..." I tried to calm her down, but she continued to speak.

" You were that guy...the guy who hurt me and my children...who would've thought you would be my babysitter?" she snapped.

" Alice..." I tried again.

" You lied to me! You, out of all people! You've hurt me right here!" she screamed, pointing to her heart as tears rolled down her cheeks.

I grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

" Listen to me. Just forgive me for what I've done." I pleaded.

She pulled away from me and scoffed.

" Forgive you? Why would I forgive such a man like you? You've really hurt me..." she spat.

" But, Alice- - -" she cut me off before I could continue.

She took off the necklace and earrings that I gave her and threw it to the ground.

" It's over, Shun. You've hurt me too much and I don't want to be with someone like you. Go find someone else to love!" she screamed.

She began to walk away, but I grabbed her left wrist. She turned to look at me.

I looked at her tear stained face.

" Please, Alice..." I begged. I then felt a pain on my right cheek.

Alice had slapped me. She lowered her hand and yanked away.

" Don't you even dare beg for mercy. Mercy is for the weak." she hissed as she walked away.

I picked up the jewelry from the floor and went the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I slammed the door, making everyone jump.

" ...Mom?" Maya asked, looking up from Ada, who was getting fed milk from the bottle.

" Don, grab my phone and find Anubias in the phone book." I said, my voice cracking.

Everyone gave me a worried look before Don handed me the phone. I listened to the rings until someone picked up the phone.

" Hello?" asked a familiar voice.

" Anubias...?" I croaked.

" Alice? Are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked with concern in his voice.

" Anubias...I'll tell you later. Just...meet me at Tokyo Tower with a ring and a rose in forty-five minutes." I said.

I could see Anubias cock his head sideways.

" Why do I need to bring those things?" he asked suspiciously.

" Just bring them. I'll tell you why once you get there." I said as I hung up, but not before hearing him say:

" Okay. Feel better, Malice." he said before the line was cut off.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- I told you it wouldn't end well!<strong>

**Shun- Why does my Alice want to meet up with Anubias?**

**Anubias- Why do I need to bring a ring and a rose?**

**Me- You'll see...**

**Alice- I'm not your Alice, Shun!**

**Shun- * pouts * Aw, come on!**

**Anubias- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie for free! =)**


	17. Will You Marry Me, Alice?

**Me- Hello, guys! This story will be coming to a close after the last two chapters are written.**

**Shun- Really?**

**Me- Yes, and I'm not really looking forward to it.**

**Don- I know. I'll miss everyone!**

**Me- Don't worry, though. You'll appear in some different fics, but have a different love interest.**

**Don- Aw man!**

**Shun- * mumbles * Yes, I'll be free!**

**Runo- What did I hear from you, Mr. Kazami?**

**Shun- Um...nothing!**

**Anubias- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers!**

**Me- And enjoy!**

**Anubias' POV**

I grabbed my coat and raced out the door with a light pink colored rose and a diamond ring inside a box.

I ran as fast as I could. While I was running, thoughts raced through my head.

_" Why does Alice want me to bring a ring and a rose for, anyway?" _I thought.

I didn't even have the heart to say ' sorry! ' to the drivers that were honking their horns as I zigzagged through the traffic.

I finally reached the Tokyo Tower and ran into the entrance.

I walked into an elevator. The elevator was crowded, so I was squished and pushed all the way to the back of the elevator.

" What number, kid?" a bulky guy asked.

" The top floor." I replied over the chatter of the people.

The guy pressed the button and the elevator began to move.

After ten minutes later, the elevator arrived at my destination and I stepped out of the elevator and looked around for Alice.

I then saw a orange haired woman by a binocular and I knew right away that the woman was Alice.

I raced over to her and stood by her, hoping to get her attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I peered into the binoculars and looked around at Tokyo. This was just to pass the time, since Anubias lives on the north side of Tokyo.

I rested my hand on the other arm, but felt something soft instead.

I looked up slowly and saw Anubias, who had a wide grin on his face.

" Anubias!" I said in shock.

Anubias chuckled.

" Who else would it be? Shun?" he joked.

Cue the waterworks.

Tears fell from my eyes and Anubias looked concerned.

He put his free hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

" What happened? Was it something I said?" he asked softly.

" Anubias, it's terrible!" I cried out as I hugged Anubias.

Anubias almost dropped the items in his hand for a second, but calmed down.

" Alice, tell me what happened." he tried to calm me down.

I sniffled and looked at him.

" Shun...he hurt me." I said.

" What? How?" he asked.

" He never told me that we were together before and I just found out three hours ago. He hid it from me! I thought that we're supposed to tell each other everything!" I cried.

Anubias patted my head and I sobbed on his shoulder.

He fiddled with the rose and the box in his hand and looked at me.

" Alice...why do I need a rose and a ring?" he asked me.

I looked up at him.

" Remember those rumors back in college? That you really wanted to ask me this since you were so in love with me? Say it to me." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Anubias' POV<strong>

What? What rumor?

I then remembered the rumor that Alice was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>" Guys! I heard a rumor that Anubias wanted to ask Alice to marry him!" Komba exclaimed.<em>

_ " Really? Aw..." Julie cooed._

_ Anubias walked into the classroom._

_ " Hey." he waved._

_ The whole room started to fill with chatter and buzz as I sat at my desk._

_ " Dude! Is it true?" Dan asked._

_ Anubias cocked my head sideways._

_ " What's true?" he asked._

_ " That you really want to marry Alice." Dan stated simply._

_ Anubias blushed and put a hand over his mouth and propped his elbow onto the table._

_ " Yes..." Anubias mumbled._

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I was utterly shocked.<p>

_" Could it be that she..." _I thought.

I found myself going down on one knee and opening the box containing the ring.

" Alice...I have liked you since sixth grade and I've been head over heels. You were the only one that could make me laugh and make me fell better when I was down. Alice...will you marry me?" I proposed.

Alice took the rose from my hand and shook her head.

" Yes..." she murmured.

I slipped the ring onto her finger and we walked away, hand in hand.

**Me- Alrighty! Things will get a bit interesting!**

**Don- Can I show them a preview of the next chapter?**

**Me- You may, but right after we go through one thing...**

**Anubias- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**

**Don- The next chapter will be named The Wedding Crashers and now, here's the preview:**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

" Stop the wedding!"

" What are you doing here?"

" What does it look like he's here for, Mom?"

" I've been restless without you, Alice. Speak now, Alice. Just don't say ' I do.'"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.- This story will not end with Anubias and Alice getting married. I always make my stories end with a happy note and this story will end with SxA. :)<strong>


	18. The Wedding Crashers

**Me- Hey guys and this is the last chapter before I do the epilogue! I'm so sad! * starts to cry ***

**Dan- * tries to comfort her * Don't cry. You'll see us again.**

**Me- That's exactly what Sakura said! * cries even louder ***

**Shun * covers ears * Will she ever stop her wailing? My eardrums are breaking.**

**Don- I'm guessing that she'll be like that until she stops writing Bakugan fanfics.**

**Shun- * groans * Thanks for reminding me. * rolls eyes sarcastically ***

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- By the way, this is a time skip to one year later on July 3rd. Everyone has turned a different age by then, so I'll put up the ages right now!**

**Shun- 25**

**Alice- 30 ( A/N: Alice was 29 in Chapters 3-17 )**

**Anubias- 31**

**Don- 8**

**Dan- 23**

**Runo- 22**

**Julie- 23**

**Billy 24**

**Fabia- 23**

**Ren- 23**

**Ace- 25**

**Mira- 24**

**Baron- 26**

**Maya- 6**

**Tara- 3**

**Jake- 3**

**( A/N: The other kids won't make an appearance in this chapter, but will be shown next chapter. ) **

**Don- And enjoy the wedding ( and the crashing, too! )**

* * *

><p><strong>Don's POV<strong>

" Mom, why did you agree to marry Anubias in the first place?" I whined as I crossed my arms over my chest. A stylist was fixing my hair and another stylist was tying my bow tie to the collar on my pinstripe dress shirt.

Mom was wearing a white dress with blue lace and her hair was put into a French braid with white roses stuck in between the braid. She had her veil over her face and she wore white flats with cream colored roses right by the peep toe.

" Don't ask me that question, sweetie." she snapped.

I flinched.

My mom hasn't been as sweet once she agreed to marry Anubias. Shun had called three times and she wouldn't pick up. Dan ( who decided to bunk with us since he didn't have enough money to pay his apartment bills in Tokyo and he ended up getting kicked out ) always had to make an excuse about Mom, even though Mom is actually home. I had forgiven Shun about what had happened and tried to help him in any way I could. Each time I visited him with Claire ( who is finally my girlfriend after trying to ask her out for the whole of January and February ) and Dan, I always see dark circles under his eyes and a beard growing. I wonder how long it actually got...

I looked at Claire and Claire shrugged.

Claire and Maya were both the flower girls and I am the ring bearer. Claire and Maya wore the same thing, which was a white puffy sleeved dress with white one inch heeled shoes and their hair was in a French braid with blood red roses in between the braid.

Jake came into the room, wearing his teal tuxedo. ( A/N: A weird color for a tuxedo, huh? )

" Mom, the wedding's about to begin." he said.

Alice stood up.

" Alright." she whispered before heading towards the altar.

Jake threw me a purple cell phone and I gave him a weird look.

" Call Dan and Shun. We need to stop the wedding." Jake whispered.

Me and Claire nodded and we scrolled down the contacts list on the phone and waited for a certain Kuso dude to pick up.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Back at the Gehabich Residence ( which is empty ) ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dan's POV<strong>

I rolled off the couch with a start once I heard my cell phone vibrate in my pajama pants pocket. ( A/N: His PJS have pockets in them. )

I lazily took the phone out of my pocket and answered it.

" Hello?" I answered.

" Dan? If you're still asleep, wake your lazy butt up cause you gotta call Shun and hurry to the church in the middle of Tokyo. Now." Don hissed on the other line.

" Why?" I asked sleepily, yawning in the process.

" Alice and Anubias are about to be wed! Hurry up!" Don screamed on the other end.

I jumped up abruptly while hitting my knee on the coffee table. I hissed and held my knee and told Don a quick ' I'll see you there ' before hanging up and racing out the door, not caring if I was still in my white tank and my fleece pajama pants.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the Kazami Residence ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

I yawned tiredly and rubbed my eyes before heading to the bathroom.

I heard a loud knock on the bathroom door and opened it to reveal Dan.

Dan was still in his PJS and he had a pair of skinny jeans and a white dress shirt in his hand.

" Dan, how the..." he cut me off.

" Remember? I have your spare house key." he said.

" Oh, so that's where it went." I muttered as I tried to push Dan out of the way.

Dan was as stiff as a board and pushed me back into the bathroom with the clothes and a shaving kit. He shoved them into my hands.

" Hurry up! We gotta get to the church in the middle of Tokyo." Dan said hurriedly.

" Why?" I asked as I finished shaving the hairs on my chin.

" Don says we gotta crash a wedding!" he exclaimed.

" Why?" I asked again.

Dan fell down anime style.

" Man, dude! In one year, you've gotten dumber that me! Alice is getting wed to Anubias!" Dan exclaimed, getting up.

Shun stopped in an instant.

" ...What?" he asked in disbelief.

" Yes, I know. It's a huge shock. Now, hurry up and get changed!" Dan ushered me and he backed away towards the door.

" What about your clothes?" I asked as I pulled on my pants.

" Don't worry about me! Just change!" Dan said as he walked out the door and went into my room to get an extra change of clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the church ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Dan and Shun finally reached the church with ten minutes to spare before the wedding and Don had let them in through the window of where the reception was.

" Ooooh...Shrimp..." Dan went gaga on the food, as always and Don and Jake pulled him away by the ear from the shrimp platter. ( A/N: * rolls eyes * Typical Dan... )

Dan was protesting loudly, but Claire stuffed a huge chunk of a French baguette into his mouth just as the seven of them reached the door. ( A/N: Maya is there, but will be shown a few times. )

" Put a baguette in it." Claire hissed as the seven of them headed out the door and over to the big church doors.

The brown maple wood doors were shut tight and Maya scurried quickly through the door and the doors shut closed behind her.

" I gotta go. Good luck, boys." Claire and Jake said in unison and ran into the room.

The three boys put their ears up to the door and began to listen.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Anubias Pitt and Alice Gehabich in holy matrimony." the priest spoke and the speech continued, making Dan almost fall asleep right on the spot.

" Dan, wake up!" Don hissed between clenched teeth and began to shake Dan violently.

As Dan and Don bickered quietly, Shun began to think.

_" Alice, you gotta say no. Be with me." _he thought to himself as he began to twiddle with his thumbs anxiously, sweat bullets forming on his forehead.

Then, those words that had their only chance to barge in was said.

" If anyone has any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said. The whole room was quiet.

" Now's our chance!" Don hissed.

Dan and Shun nodded their heads in agreement.

"One." Dan whispered.

" Two." Shun whispered.

" THREE!" Don exclaimed loudly as they pushed open the door and stood there, with almost thousands of eyes staring at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

" Stop the wedding!" I exclaimed.

Alice turned around and gave me an icy glare.

" What are you doing here?" she hissed.

I mentally flinched.

Don cleared his throat and began to speak up.

" What does it look like he's here for, Mom?" Don declared with a hint of rage in his voice.

" I've been restless without you, Alice. Speak now, Alice. Just don't say ' I do. '" I begged.

Everyone began to murmur angrily, but Jake silenced them with a loud whistle.

" Shut up and listen!" he hissed.

" Why can't we object? The priest said to speak now, so we're speaking now. Alice, Shun's telling you the truth. He's been restless without you. He had dark circles under his eyes and a beard was growing! He's been drinking constantly and has been doing that cause his addiction is being pushed out of his life! Why in the world would you do this if you know that deep inside, you still love him? Why?" Dan pointed accusingly at Alice.

" Besides, you've been crying for him and you're just not going to follow your heart?" Mira stood up from the audience, making everyone gasp.

Fabia stood up.

" I object. Anubias is a total cheater and he'll have an affair with another woman. I know that cause he cheated behind my back when we dated!" Fabia hissed.

One by one, the brawlers began to stand up and even Alice's grandfather stood up.

Alice was shocked by this and so was Anubias, the priest, and other people.

" What's your decision, Alice?" Baron yelled out.

Alice felt like crying cause she knew that she hadn't been able to get over Shun as yet.

I opened my arms out wide and looked at her.

" Please..." I begged.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she raced over to me and engulfed me into a hug.

Anubias' mouth hung agape at what was taking place.

The priest and the crowd rushed over to me and Alice, leaving Anubias in the dust.

The vows were said and the priest said those words that I wanted to hear so much.

" You may now kiss the bride." the priest wept as he said those last few words.

I leaned in, but Alice grabbed my face and kissed me roughly.

Everyone cheered and I picked up Alice bridal style and we walked into the reception room.

Ace patted me on the back.

" Congratulations, dude! You're now a remarried man!" he said.

I smiled as I began to dance with Alice.

Ace was right.

I was a remarried man.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Hope you like it! And I'm sorry if the wedding scene was not good. I've been a wedding when I was little, but forgot how they were like, so don't blame me!<strong>

**Dan- Blame me!**

**Shun * chuckles * Of course...**

**Ace- Man, you really love each, now dontcha?**

**Alice and Shun- * blushes ***

**Julie- Aw...! I knew it!**

**Baron- I wanna cry, Master Hannah.**

**Me- * rolls eyes * Go cry on my neighbor's shoulder. * points at Nemus ***

**Nemus- * has a freaked out expression on his face ***

**Baron- * starts to cry on Nemus' shoulder ***

**Nemus- * mouths out a plea of help ***

**Don- I just realized something!**

**Me- And that is?**

**Don- The epilogue's next!**

**Me- * starts to cry * Don't remind me!**

**Shun- ...**

**Alice- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	19. Epilogue

**Me- Hey guys and I'm back...for the last chapter of this sotry! After working on it from the first of June to now, it's finally coming to a finish! :(**

**Alice- Don't be sad. You'll see everyone again. I promise.**

**Me- Are you sure?**

**Alice- * smiles * Positive!**

**Don- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- And enjoy the final chappie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

Thirteen kids were playing at the playground at Tokyo's brand new park. Don and Claire were up in a tree, talking about...well, something and Maya and Jake were holding Gigi and James in their arms. ( A/N: Gigi and James are the new additions to the family and Ada was one in chapters 3-17 and now, she's two. )

Shun wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

" I wanna show you something." Shun whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

" Mira, watch the kids for me!" I called out. ( A/N: Unfortunately, she's there with them. )

Mira sent a nod in my direction and Shun led me to a vintage gate that had our names carved into the front gate.

I looked at it and then at Shun.

" Shun...what is this?" I asked him curiously.

He gave me a wide grin.

" You'll see..." Shun replied as he pushed the gate open and held out his hand.

" Come on." Shun said. I smiled before grabbing his hand and following him into this meadow-like place.

I gasped at what I saw. There were apple blossoms, daisies, roses, hibiscuses, and my most favorite flower: cherry blossoms.

There was so much cherry blossom trees, it was like a forest full of them.

We reached a tree that had a swing and the ground was covered in cherry blossoms.

" Shun..." I breathed.

" Since this park was opening up, I decided to get a garden full of flowers and put it here. It's only reserved for any of our family to use it and since I heard from Don that you love cherry blossoms the most, I made the garden full of it with other flowers that you love. And since today is our one year anniversary, I decided to do this as a gift to you." Shun explained.

I beamed.

" It's the most fantastic present my husband would ever give me." I smiled.

He picked me up and twirled me around for five minutes before putting me down.

" Where's my anniversary gift?" he whispered.

I smiled.

" Your gift? It's right here." I said before tiptoeing up to his height and pressed my lips on top of his.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And that's the ending. Sorry if it's too short!<strong>

**Dan- It's the end?**

**Don- Yes, it is.**

**Baron- And, it seems like the reviews for this story will be around 57+...**

**Me- Wow! It's like a new record!**

**Alice- R&R for the last time, please! If you do, we'll send all the reviewers virtual hugs! =)**


	20. Guess What, Guys?

**Yolo, guys! Guess what?**

**You guessed it! This story will be re-written! I have gotten really good with my writing style after observing stuff in my LA class and since I'm going into LA Honors in freshman class, I might as well practice. And where better to practice than on here? So, hop you keep your eyes peeled for the re-written version of The Life of a Babysitter! :D I might finish re-writing this whole story sometime around August and will be put up before the beginning of September (come on, I need to celebrate mah birthday on 9/1, don't I?)**

**~NightcoreAddictXx**

***UPDATE!***

**After looking at my poll, I decided on not re-writing this story on here. The re-written version will be up on DA (DeviantArt) and I'm also making one for Wattpad. So, that's about it. :)**

**~NightcoreAddictXx**


End file.
